Christmas dinner with the Flamel
by shieldmaiden-ff-writer
Summary: All our immortals get together to celebrate christmas in San Francisco. Basically,what the title says


Knock Knock

Someone knocked on the door of the Flamel's new house on a cold morning, on December 24.. Perenelle approached to open it, excitedly wondering who it was. She knew that many of their friends were coming to visit them and celebrate Christmas.

When she opened the door, standing there was none other than Sophie Newman. She was wearing a warm brown jacket, scarf, gloves, clack boots, and completing the ensemble with a hat. Perenelle noticed that she was carrying many boxes and some bags.

"Sophie!" The Frenchwoman greeted in a loving voice, "I'm glad you have arrived! Come on in, it's cold outside." Perenelle then stepped aside to let her pass.

"Thank you," said Sophie as she entered the hall. Where can I put this?" She motioned to everything she wore.

The sorceress pointed to a place by the tree, which was still not decorated. "So how are you and Nicholas?"

"Well, everything has been quiet lately,"Perenelle reminisced softly."Nicholas is upstairs finding the boxes of decorations for the tree and house."

Sophie nodded and the two continued to talk about recent events, and how Sophie had traveled through Europe while seeing Francis and Jeanne along the way.

In sudden unison, the phone rang and there was knocking at the door. Perenelle asked the blonde girl to open the door while she answered the phone. When she opened the door, Sophie came face-to-face with two redheads clad in sweaters; Scatty wore a red one with an embroidered golden "S", while Aoife had a green one embroidered with a silver "A". Behind them, Niten wore a brown trench coat and long scarf. The three of them were carrying bags full of gifts. Sophie smiled as one by one, they each entered the home and deposited their gifts near Sophie's.

"Nice to see you again, Sophie! Seems like ages since the last time I saw you," exclaimed Scatty as she leaned in for a hug that nearly squeezed the life out her.

Aoife did the same as she asked, "How are you doing, Sophie?"

"I'm doing just fine,"replied Sophie as she turned to hug Niten next, who was better at controlling his strength than the sisters.

Perenelle hung up the phone and came back into the room where everyone was gathered. "Well Joan, Francis, Palamedes, and William have just arrived. Billy and Machiavelli are going to pick them up at the airport,"informed the Sorceress before kindly offering them drinks.

The Sorceress then went into the kitchen to retrieve drinks for the guests, returning with them quickly.

They all listened as someone came down the stairs, which turned out to be Nicholas carrying several boxes, all filled with ornaments. Niten immediately got up to help. They placed the boxes down on the floor by the tree and Nicholas thanked the Japanese for his aid. The Frenchman then proceeded to greet each of them before giving them their assignments of either decorating or cooking. Perenelle, Machiavelli, Joan, Francis, Will, and Scatty were to prepare dinner, while Nicholas, Aoife, Niten, Sophie, Billy, and Palamedes handle the decorations.

Upon hearing the instructions, the Shadow instantly got up from her seat to head to the kitchen with Perenelle. where they began to empty the refrigerator. The others began taking the tree ornaments out of the boxes.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang once again. Niten stopped what he was doing and opened the door. On the threshold of the house were Billy and Niccolo Machiavelli, followed by William Shakespeare, Francis, Jeanne and Palamedes. With open arms, the Japanese received the newcomers. They step into the room to greet everyone. Then they proceeded to go to the kitchen where Joan was the first to greet Scatty and Perenelle, which the others did the same after her. Perenelle sent Billy back to the living room so that he could help the ones there.

She then told the others,"Glad to see you're all here, because we are going to cook the Christmas dinner. Scathachand I have almost finished the eggnog. We have all the ingredients over there. I want Saint-Germain, Palamedes and Machiavelli to prepare the turkey. Joan and William will do the Christmas salad, Scatty will help you as soon as she is and Francis, when finished, will help me with a dessert."

So that is how a busy riot started in the kitchen, like in the living room.

Billy was untangling the lights (apparently) while Aiofe and Niten hung spheres. Sophie was hanging things in the windows, stockings in the fireplace and some mistletoe in carefully selected secret locations. Nicholas, meanwhile, was looking for the angel ornament that was lost among all the boxes. The house, which was a while ago empty, now radiated warmth and joy. Once in a while you can hear some things like:

"I think it needs salt."

"How many of these lights do I have to unravel?"

"There are so many socks to hang."

And..."Francis! Be careful with the oven! "

The morning gave way to afternoon, which soon became night,when the immortals had already fulfilled their tasks and began to settle into the living room while waiting for Perenelle and Nicholas to call them for dinner.

**A/N**: Sorry, I know it's to late for christmas but whatever, this is cool. And thanks to IOU1881 who helped me to correct my mistakes :)

Reviews?


End file.
